<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WiFi Passwords by ZiZiSunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059970">WiFi Passwords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZiSunshine/pseuds/ZiZiSunshine'>ZiZiSunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Cute Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, One Shot, even more fluff than imaginable, jihoon just wants pasta, sweet boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZiSunshine/pseuds/ZiZiSunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Seungcheol has two things on his mind. Number one, he loves Lee Jihoon. Number two, he just wants the damn WiFi password.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WiFi Passwords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble I did because I was bored. I hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoonie. Babe. Honey. Love of my life. My light in the darkness. My sweet humblebumblebear. My angel. The peanut butter to my jelly. My st-“</p><p>“What do you want, idiot?” Jihoon half-yelled at his boyfriend, not looking up from his phone. Seungcheol pouted at him from where he was lying on the couch. They were currently hanging out at Jihoon's place, after they decided it was too cold and wet to be outside. It had been raining and storming for the past few hours, so Seungcheol took this as a good excuse to be with his humblebumblebear while he couldn’t get to his own apartment.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, idiot.” Jihoon stated, annoyed. But Seungcheol knew he wasn’t really annoyed, not when he could spot the cute little smile Jihoon was trying to hide.</p><p>“What do you want to do, cutie?” Seungcheol asked, with the biggest smile on his face. He rolled from the couch to the floor, where Jihoon was sitting. Jihoon shrugged, putting his phone in the pocket of his hoodie.</p><p>“I don’t know. What is there to do? I mean, it’s raining like hell. We have been playing games for the past few hours, and if I play another one I will throw something trough the window. And we’ve watched literally almost everything on Netflix.” Jihoon ranted. Seungcheol chuckled, cuddling against Jihoon.</p><p>A comfortable silence fell over them. Seungcheol pulled Jihoon closer to his body and Jihoon put his head on his shoulder. The two were just casually cuddling with the sound of the rain ticking on the glass surrounding them.</p><p>“You know, we have been dating for a few months now.” Seungcheol stated, breaking the silence. Jihoon shifted in his arms and slightly hit his leg.</p><p>“I'm aware, you idiot. Thanks for reminding me.” Jihoon grumbled. Seungcheol grabbed the hand that was ‘hitting’ him, and cradled it to his chest. Jihoon snuggled further into his arms.</p><p>“But I never got the WiFi password.” Seungcheol exclaimed, ignoring Jihoon's complaints. Jihoon suddenly began chuckling.</p><p>“Oh, so this has been your evil plan from the beginning, huh?”</p><p>Seungcheol placed Jihoon's hand over his own heart, gasping while making a offended face at his boyfriend. “What are you talking about?! I would. Never. Do. That. That’s just ridiculous. I demand a apology. Right now!” Seungcheol exclaimed, pouting and pointing at his cheek.</p><p>Jihoon looked at the older male, an unamused look on his face. “Fine,” Jihoon paused his sentence, giving Seungcheol a quick peck on his cheek, “but you know I’m right.”</p><p>Seungcheol's pout became even bigger. “Even Mingyu has your WiFi password! You like him more than me, don’t you? I knew it.”</p><p>Jihoon sighed, throwing Seungcheol's sprawled out body of his and got up off the floor. “God, you are such a drama queen..” The shorter male rummaged through the cabinets of the big closet standing in the living room. Eventually he grabbed a little notebook, with on the front page the written words: Passwords.</p><p>Wow, Seungcheol thought, that isn’t secretive at all.</p><p>“I will give you the WiFi password, but only if you'll cook for me tonight.” Jihoon said, looking smug. Jihoon knows his taller boyfriend will end up getting takeout in the end again, but a man could hope.</p><p>“...Fineee,” Seungcheol agreed after a few seconds, “what do you desire to eat tonight, your Majesty?” Seungcheol joked, doing a little bow from where he was half lying on the couch, half sitting on the floor. Even though it ended up looking like he really needed to pee.</p><p>“Hmmmm. I think I’m craving pasta today. What do you think?” Jihoon said, acting like it was a really hard choice.</p><p>“I think, you're taking advantage of the situation.” Seungcheol whispered, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Jihoon gave him a rather scary look, his hand itching towards the spot his guitar was proudly standing. The fact that Seungcheol is scared of his guitar comes in really handy sometimes. But Jihoon would never use that information for evil tendencies. Ofcourse not!</p><p>Seungcheol suddenly jumped up, hugging Jihoon like it was his last time. “No, don’t chase me with your guitar!” Seungcheol fake cried.</p><p>Relaxing in the hug, Jihoon smiled softly, amused at the situation.</p><p>“You know I’d never do that. But I am getting kinda hungry. I wish I had a big plate of pasta here with me now..” Jihoon said, acting innocent.</p><p>And without saying anything, Seungcheol grabbed an apron (that was way too small for him) from the hook on the wall, and marched into the kitchen.</p><p>---</p><p>A surprisingly great dinner and a lot of sweet kisses further, Jihoon and Seungcheol found themselves cuddling in the rather small window frame in Jihoon's room.</p><p>“Now that I gave you the password, I need you to promise me something, okay?”</p><p>“Ofcourse, tell me.”</p><p>“You need to promise me that you’ll always stay by my side.”</p><p>“Ofcourse hun, you can’t get rid of me that easily. I’ll never let you go.”</p><p>And when they looked outside, they saw the sun coming through the dark clouds again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>